


Spandex and Sweats

by MoonlightGanache (StardustMacaron)



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst over Dubious Moral Choices, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustMacaron/pseuds/MoonlightGanache
Summary: The thing about teenagers is that their hormones are an uncontrollable and highly volatile mess.[AKA Miles gives Peter a blowjob in an alleyway.]





	Spandex and Sweats

**Author's Note:**

> I know this would be horrible and immoral and unethical and illegal and extremely bad in every way possible in real life, don't @ me.

The thing about teenagers is that their hormones are an uncontrollable and highly volatile mess.

Running around in an ill-fitting, too-tight spandex costume? If the chafing didn’t kill him, the friction would. Or the embarrassment from the friction causing him to pop a fucking boner.

Was the older Peter looking? No? Thank fuck. Miles could not have picked a worse time to be in the middle of puberty. He would just… get it over with. Get it out of his system, in a dark alleyway, with older Peter standing just around the corner. He didn’t have to know. Miles is a teenager, it’ll probably only take a minute.

It’d probably take longer to figure out how to get the fucking suit off. After a few seconds of frustrated grunting, he didn’t want to deal with crusty drying come inside the suit on top of everything else, he realised he was making way too much noise.

“Miles? What are you…” Peter turned the corner and stared at the bizarre sight of miles awkwardly pulling on his suit.

“... What ARE you doing?” Miles wondered if he could just die from embarrassment on the spot.

“It’s just puberty! It’s just… Puberty being weird!”

Peter raised an eyebrow skeptically.

“Do you need some help there?”

Miles would regret nodding one day, probably.

* * *

Peter walked back around the corner and tried to ignore the obvious sounds of a teenager jerking off behind him. Peter felt like banging his head against the wall to drown it out.

He’d rather not. He’d also rather not have developed a hard on from the sound of a 15 year old kid moaning in an alleyway. But here he was, with his back against a brick wall, and an erection tenting in his sweatpants through the spandex suit underneath.

Fuck. He had no idea what he was supposed to do about it. He couldn’t jerk off with Miles standing five feet away. He couldn’t let Miles see that he’d gotten hard either.

He was too busy thinking about how fucked he was to realise Miles had finished with himself and was now rounding the corner back to Peter.

Well, it was hard not to realise when Miles made some weird inhuman gawking noise.

“You’re… uhm. You, uh… That’s… Is that...” Miles stumbled over his words. He was very clearly staring. Fuck.

“Yeah. Look… it’s just been a while and you know, the spandex can be kinda tight, and just…” Peter’s head was nothing more than an incomprehensible stream of profanity at this point, scrambling around trying to justify this without making himself sound like a criminal or making Miles feel any more awkward than he already did.

“Do… Do you need any help with it…?” Miles almost looked hopeful.

So much for not sounding like a criminal. Being one was definitely worse.

* * *

Miles lips were dry and chapped. His touches were awkward and fumbling. His hands weren’t rough and calloused like Peter’s.

Miles felt an anxious fluttering, some mixture of fear and arousal in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t really know what he was doing, on his knees, in an alleyway, with a strange older man he’d only just met. He knew he shouldn’t have asked to help, he knew Peter definitely shouldn’t have said yes.

And yet, he felt almost excited, wrapping his hands around the base of Peter’s cock and leaning forward hesitantly. He stopped for a long moment just short of putting his mouth on the tip. He looked up. Peter was staring down at him, his pupils blown wide, his mouth open and his face flushed. He looked as though he was almost begging the kid to back out, to walk away.

Miles didn’t. He opened his mouth and took in Peter’s cock, only the tip, just barely. He wasn’t sure he could take all of it anyway. He wasn’t sure how to keep his teeth out of the way, he had a vague understanding that he was supposed to, but he’d never read a how to guide on sucking dick or anything.

All he could do was mimic free porn from the internet, and he doubted that was reliable in the least. Still, Peter gasped quietly. It didn’t taste weird. It was just… fleshy. Salty from sweat. Miles licked it gently. He tried to push himself a little deeper onto it, but his jaw ached a little bit from the girth.

Peter felt disgusted by how close he was already. It’d been a long time since he’d had someone’s mouth on him like this, but he knew that wasn’t the only reason. He was getting off on how hesitant and awkward Miles was being. Getting off on his innocence and naivety. He was getting off on going to hell. And probably also jail.

Miles seemed to realise he couldn’t quite take the cock in his mouth, and changed tactics. Peter instead found himself with a wet warmth taking in his balls, a soft tongue licking over the flesh.

Miles hand never left his cock. He kept stroking it, the soft hands feeling slightly rough on the bare flesh. Miles sucked in a testicle, his tongue playing over it in his mouth, like he was licking a piece of candy.

Peter’s hands were aching to grab something and pull, but he restrained himself, keeping them against the rough bricks behind him. He wanted to drag them through Miles hair, to push Miles down on his cock and see how deep he could go.

The image of Miles choking on his cock, swallowing his come, being pushed down so forcefully onto him… It was enough to take Peter over the edge, coming into Miles hair while Miles kept his attentions on Peter’s balls.

Miles pulled away, his eyes wide, and looked up at Peter. Come dripping from his hair onto his face.

“Good thing we have to wear masks, huh?” Miles said, wiping some of the fluid from his forehead. He made the horrible choice of tasting it, and scrunched his face up unpleasantly.

Peter nodded, his face still bright red and not being able to think about anything except wanting to see Miles swallow more of him. Unlike Miles, he couldn’t blame his (criminal, illegal) lapse in judgement on puberty or hormones.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this takes place during the movie, but sometime before SpiderGwen shows up I guess.
> 
> After the burger place? Who knows.


End file.
